On The Bus
by MuffinsAreAwesome
Summary: Drew Hayden can never find a perfect woman for him. After getting rejected from his crush, he was now sure that he could never find another person that he loves. But he was wrong. What happens when Gary invites him to a picnic with a surprise planned? One shot.


**Author's Note: I got so bored, I decided to make an one shot story! Even though I need to update my other stories, this is more like a 'break' for a moment. So I hope you all like this story and I'll see you later.**

** On The Bus**

My name is Drew Hayden, I am now twenty one years old. I have unusual green hair, and I am wearing my outfit right now. Purple jacket with black shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. I'm on my way to the park. My best friend Gary invited me to join him and his girlfriend on a picnic. Today is March 15, I decided to take a break from my study and go join Gary in his picnic. I wasn't in a very good mood, I never had a real girlfriend in my life, but there was a girl I had crush on for years.. I had bunch of fan girls, they annoyed me so much. Lucky Gary, he finally found the perfect woman last year. But, I still didn't.

I was at the bus stop, with no expression on my face. Gary told me that he had a 'surprise' for me, but I think it's just another of his pranks. Yes, he pranks me all the time. Once, he mixed a blue hair dye in my shampoo, I had blue hair for weeks! Anyways, I'm just waiting for the bus right now. I'm an average student, I still had no car. Yeah, I'm saving for one. But right now, I had to take a bus. I hated the bus, there were too many people inside. I'm not afraid of large crowds or anything, but I just really didn't like getting squashed.

_Ring!_

I took my phone out, it was from Gary. I answered the phone. "Hey Gary."

I heard laughing coming from the other line. "Ha ha ha! Did you wear your best looking clothes?"

"Yeah I did! You were being too picky about it, so I wore my best outfit."

"Oh! Excellent! Do you have that book of mine you borrowed?"

"Of course, and did you really had to insist me to return it when I didn't even finish it?"

"You don't even understand those kind of stuff."

"Do you want to die?"

The bus arrived, I got inside the bus, and it was crowded as always. "Yeah yeah, I'm in the bus right now. Bye." I hung up on Gary, there were no empty seats.

I sighed and scanned my credit card for payment. I walked over to the center and stood on the floor. I grabbed the handle hanging from the ceiling. It was another normal day in another normal Saturday. Nothing was out of place, I took a glance at my watch. It was now five thirty. _'Great. I might not have enough time to continue studying tonight. Gary's probably going to drag me around until eleven.' _I took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. That's when I saw her. She had light, creamy colored brown hair reaching down to her waist. I didn't see directly, but she had sapphire eyes shining at the sunlight. And she was standing right next to me! _'Wow, she's such a beauty.' _I stared at her in amazement. This was my chance, I was going to ask her phone number. But I just couldn't, I was lacking confidence right now. Wait, I'm lacking confidence? I was known to be the most confident person around my neighborhood. My hands were shaky, and they were sweating. I really wanted to talk to her, but I just examined her clothing.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with red skirts. She also had a yellow handbag over her left shoulder. She must've some kind of appointment from the way she dressed. Maybe she was going to see her boyfriend? The thought made my spine shiver. _'Making a woman this beautiful dress up, the guy is lu-''_my thought was interrupted when the bus came into a sudden stop. It turns out that a motorcycle suddenly appeared right in front of the bus.

"Phew, I almost got into an accident. Sorry for the inconvenience." Announced the bus driver in the speaker phone.

I just realized that I had my elbow had made a contact with her head. _'Oh crap.'_

"E-excuse me, could you please get your elbow off my head?" That was the first sentence she ever spoke to me.

"Oh, s-sure!" I quickly pulled my elbow off and continued to stare at her.

'_I just need more confidence around girls I like. I just need that. But my lack of confidence, and my hesitant personality around them just ruined many chances I had before. I'm not making the same mistake again.'_

My head bolted up as I saw somebody leave their seat. I grabbed onto it, and my heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. I made up my mind, and there was no way I was going to change it.

"Excuse me!" I spoke, she turned around her head and faced me. My eyes met her eyes, it felt like a million years in that brief moment.

"Would you like to seat down?"

"Oh, y-yes?" She looked startled.

I felt my face heating up. "W-ha-?"

"It's n-nothing. Thank you." She slowly sat down, placing some of her hair behind her right ear. She then noticed the bag I was holding.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I hold onto your bag?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't at all!" I handed my bag to her. _'Damn! Why did I do that?'_

I couldn't even apologize, nor even able to speak properly. I never felt this way before except when I was around my crush. But now, I felt like I wanted to know this woman even more. After apologizing to her. _'I'll at least ask her phone number.'' _I was sweating. _'I can do it! It's just asking a phone num-'_

_Ring!_

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Yeah, I'm almost there, but why did you call me?" There was a pause.

"You're bringing a guy today?" Another pause.

"Wow. Am I finally getting a chance to get a boyfriend? That's awesome. Is he good looking?" Pause.

"Oh really? He's cute?" I was now getting depressed. _'I knew I was too lucky.'_

A beautiful woman wearing cute outfit taking a bus on Saturday late afternoon. Of course she must've had bunch of guys following her, I was just too happy for the moment.

"Okay, bye." She turned her phone off and looked straight into my eyes.

"Excuse me, I have to get out now, so.. I hope to see you again." She handed my bag over to me.

"Oh okay." I took the bag.

She's going, getting out of the bus. I don't want her to be just a stranger I met in the bus, it's not like she has a boyfriend. Yes, this is my last chance!

I need to-

She was gone, the door of the bus closing behind her. My mind went blank, my face now white. I hurriedly ran over to the window and looked outside. There she was, walking away. What a sad goodbye. Now, she was walking away. I'll never see her ever again.

"I…. should have at least apologized." I murmured to myself.

In this beautiful sunset of March, there is one idiot. I don't know, I'll just forget about it by meeting my friends. But, why would they invite me when I'm all alone?

"Uh? Hey you're finally here you bastard!" Gary waved at me as I got closer.

"Where's your girlfriend Gary?" I asked.

"You just wait here, she went to get your surprise." He smirked at the word 'surprise'

"What kind of surprise?" I sat down next to him.

"Anyways, did you bring my book?"

"Here, take it." I tossed him the book.

I took a bottle of beer and gulped down.

"Well, why did you invite me here? And why were you so picky about my clothing?" I tilted my head to the side.

Gary just stared at me in shock.

"Wow, you really have no idea?" He said it sarcastically.

"What?"

"You came here to see your surprise of course!" He snickered.

"Stop saying that! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I took another sip of beer.

"Besides, I had an incident at the bus-"

"Huh?" A voice came from behind me.

"We meet again." I slowly turned my head around.

There, I saw her standing behind me, smile on her face. Behind her, Leaf came running and hugged Gary. I sweat dropped while those two were saying how much they missed each other. I mean, they probably spread apart for no longer than ten minutes!

Gary stopped and he was quiet surprised. "Wait, you two… know each other?"

I ignored him. Feeling my face heat up, I finally managed to gather up all my courage.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the bus." I smiled at her.

"It's okay, it was just an accident." I noticed a blush on her face.

"Drew! I told her you were cute!" Leaf suddenly came up from behind me.

"What do you mean by that? How is he cute?" Said Gary, pointing at me.

"What? Of course he's cute!" Leaf exclaimed.

What a coincidence.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my short one shot! You can probably guess who she is!**


End file.
